Rakuen O Kinshi
by grazielamormon
Summary: Dizem que tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso. O que o diga Naruto e Hinata.Irmãos, ou melhor, meio irmãos.


_Aeroporto de nova York_

_18h23min_

Nem me lembro da ultima vez que vi tanta gente em um lugar só ainda, mas todos juntos, digo homens e mulheres. Estudava em um colégio interno só de menina era até que era legal lá tinha varias amigas, mais era um pouco difícil conviver só com meninas não que antes eu vivia cheio de homens a minha volta pelo contrario era e sou uma menina muito tímida, coisa que me incomoda um pouco tento ser natural mais parece que na hora eu travo como se algo dentro de mim, me paralisasse.

Mais então, pode-se dizer que a ideia de ir para um internato foi minha, meu pai a princípio não gostou mais eu fui teimosa e quem resistiria a um olhar de uma criança de 10 anos, só tomei essa decisão por minha mãe a mesma que morreu quanto eu nasci, apesar de não saber como e ter uma mãe sinto tanto sua falta acho que se ela estivesse comigo serio tudo melhor,mas nada e como se quer não! Então, como falei tomei minha decisão por que minha mãe também estudou um internato não só de menina, mais tudo misturado foi no mesmo que conheceu meu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga o mesmo dono das empresasHyuuga pode se disser que ele e um dos caras mais ricos de nova York, mais um liguei muito pra dinheiro.

Bom meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga tenho 15 anos, sabe antes de ir para um internato feminino eu morava mais meu pai Hiashi, minha madrasta Kushina e meu meio irmão Naruto; era e ainda deve ser uma visa pacata aqui em Nova York sabe morava em bairro japonês e pelo que meu pai disse pelo telefone ainda moram La.

Agora já são 18h30min meu pai já deve esta vinda já que combinamos que ele ia me pegar aqui na entrada do aeroporto.

Bom é melhor me apresar se não ele chega e eu ainda estou pegando minhas malas.

Peguei minhas malas a fui para frente do aeroporto esperá-lo.

Cinco anos atrás esse local era bem menos movimentado, eu pensava enquanto olhava para a rua onde vários carros passavam livremente, olhei para uma arvore de cerejeira que avia perto dali estranhei normalmente não se via esse arvora por essa regiam, fui interrompida de meus pensamentos quando alguém atrás de mim chama pelo meu nome.

–Hinata?-era uma voz que acho que conhecia de algum lugar mais não me lembro de onde, não mesmo.

Virei-me rápido dando de cara com um loiro de tira o fôlego de olhos azuis atrás de mim com um semblante que não consegui descrever ate agora.

–Sim. -respondi em meu tom normal que é minha voz baixa e como as outras pessoas dizem angelical.

Ele me analisava, seus olhos azuis percorriam meu corpo por inteiro coisa que estava me deixam constrangido sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem estava corada, ai como odeio quando fico assim.

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso tão lindo, agora quem o fitava era eu. Tinha uma aparência bela, olhos azuis assim como o céu, cabelos loiros, um corpo muito perfeito... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando senti seus braços fortes em volta de meu corpo levei um susto afinal quem era ele?

**_Naruto(on)_**

Não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher em minha frente era Hinata, Hinata a mesma menina toda delicada e frágil, agora era uma mulher ficamos formada se é que me entendem, seus cabelos batiam em sua cintura, seu corpo, oh que corpo curvas perfeitas tudo em seu devido lugar, seus olhos eram lindos, sempre me encantei com tal cor, perola, essa era a corpo de seus olhos os mesmo que a tornavam mais linda que já era.

Pelo visto não se lembrava de mim, ela me fitavaseus olhos me percorriam de cima a baixo mais os mesmos pareciam não e emitir respostas

Sem mais delongas a surpreendi com um abraço, ela se assustou com tal ato não admiro alias ela não se lembra de mim. Demorou um pouco mais correspondeumeu abraço parecia receosa.

O cheiro de seus cabelos adentrava em minhas narinas, era um cheiro de morango era tão gostoso, e viciante de fato, meus pensamentos se perdiam em coisas nada boas pra se pensar de sua própria irmã.

Soltei-a, ela estava corada, não sei por que mais acho lindo mulheres coradas, ainda quando ficam assim por mim.

–Não se lembra de mim hinatinha?

**Hinata (on)**

Hinatinha? Não, não pode ser ele...

–Naruto -o fitei confusa nossa como ele tinha mudado ele era bonito mais não dava tudo isso pra ele. Pelo jeito ainda esta com a mania chata de me chamar de hinatinha como odeio isso é ele sabe.

–fico feliz que tinha se lembrado do seu irmãozinho -ele piscou pra mim, não sei por que mais estava corada, droga!

–como não lembrar ainda tem a mesma cara de idiota de sempre

– ri, ele odiava que o chamasse de idiota, antes de ir pra o colégio digamos que tínhamos uma relação de irmão bem saudável nunca vi Naruto como só meio irmão apesar de tudo era um irmão por completo.

–haha que sem graça, chato como sempre Hyuuga.

–posso te dizer o mesmo Uzumaki

**Naruto(on)**

Por mais que tenha muda por fora, e como mudou, ainda continua a mesma Hinata de sempre, gostava dessa Hinata, não era tão tímida como sempre, ou era...

–Agora Hinatinha temos que ir para casa "papai" Hiashi pediu que te levasse para casa assim que te encontrasse. -falei fazendo aspas com as mãos quando pronunciei o nome papai, ela apenas assentiu com um sinal positivo acenando com a cabeça.

Chamei um táxi e ajudei-a a colocar as malas que não eram muitas no porta-malas, a viajem do aeroporto até o bairro de onde morávamos é de mais ou menos 20 minutos o percurso todo ela passou calada olhando para a rua através da janela do carro.

Eu apenas fiquei na minha pensando em minha "irmãzinha" Hinata, realmente tinha mudado muito, sabe antes ela tinha o cabelo curtinho só com umas mexas na frente agora seus cabelos iam até a cintura, a pele clara contrastava com o cabelo excessivamente escuro em um tom anormalmente azul, era linda...

Mais o que eu estou pensando ela é minha irmã.

Sacudi minha cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos nada bons para com minha irmãzinha.

**_continua..._**


End file.
